Dark Love
by penmaster45
Summary: 15 year old Li Syaoran returns from Hong Kong for a week but Sakura is fed up with his short visits, she wants him to stay longer. What happens when they both feel a strong presence, lurking around the school?


Author's Notes:

Part on of my Fanfiction, Dark Love. It's my first time posting on so bear with me. I know it's short but I will try to get more up ASAP

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"**Wow, you're sure are up early Sakura." Kero yawned, emerging from the drawer in which he slept. 15 year-old Sakura smoothed her hands over her school uniform shirt and adjusted her skirt.**

"**It's a school day Kero, I have to wake up early." She said, smiling to herself.**

"**Yeah I know, but even on school days you NEVER get up this early. Are you sick?" He questioned, fluttering over next to her head.**

"**No." Sakura said, loading her school-bag with various textbooks. Kero pondered for a moment and swooped over to her desk to check her calendar. He came to find that that day's date was circled multiple times.**

"**Why is today circled so many times then?" He asked. Sakura blushed and shook her head.**

"**I have to go Kero, I'm going to be late." She said throwing her bag over her shoulder and leaving her room. Kero pouted and floated down in front of his game controller.**

"**She never tells me anything." He mumbled before starting up a new racing game**

"**Good morning Sakura." Her father greeted her as she rushed into the kitchen and stopped next to the photo of her mother.**

"**Good morning dad." She turned toward the picture of the smiling, beautiful woman. "Good morning mom." She smiled and took her seat at the table.**

**Since Tori was gone to college, she didn't have anyone picking on her in the mornings. She liked it but she also missed having her big brother there.**

**Another thing she missed about the old days when she was 12 was walking to school with Julian. Julian was a big part of her life and now he's gone off to college as well. But luckily for Sakura, he's only a phone call away. And Yue is too.**

**Sakura smiled and slowed her pace, thinking back now. Missing all the things she had close to her when she was younger. There was one thing in particular she missed more than the rest. Or should I say one person. Her number one…Li Syaoran.**

**A grin and a blush swept across her face as she reminded herself of the good news. The number one thing she missed about being 12 was going to be back today! Today at school, waiting for her to arrive, to greet her with open arms.**

********************************

**She swung into the school driveway and spotted him immediately through the crowds, like it was only those two there. She rushed forward and flung herself at him, her arms in a tight hold around his neck. He didn't react at all…except for a blush and a hint of a smile. Sakura let her arms fall to her sides. "What's wrong Li?" She questioned. He shook his head.**

"**It's nothing. I'm glad to see you again Sakura." He answered, hugging her, much to her delight.**

"**How long are you staying for this time?" She asked, hoping it was permanent.**

"**A week." He mumbled, retracting his arms from around her. She sighed.**

"**That's good then. I'm glad you came back." She smiled but it was forced. Unfortunately, Li saw through her fake cheerfulness.**

"**Sakura, I'm needed at home-,"**

"**You're needed here too." She said in a small voice.**

"**They need me at home. I can't stay here alone anyway, I'm not old enough yet."**

"**Stay with me! Please." She pleaded. He shook his head.**

"**I can't. There are no more cards to capture, no more judgements to face. I'm not needed here." He looked off in the distance and frowned. Sakura could think of one good reason for Li to stay…love. She loved him and needed him there with her so they could be together. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked up. Li still had his frowning expression on. "You should be getting to your class Sakura." He said. Sakura wanted to cry. She felt unwanted by the one she loved the most.**

**Li placed both hands lightly on Sakura's shoulders and kissed her forehead lightly before turning and walking away. Sakura turned in the opposite direction, not toward her class but toward the back of the school. **

**Once alone she sat and cried. Pulling her key out of her shirt, she clutched it in her hand, remembering what it was like when they had to capture the cards. Sure, Li had been a little rude at first, but he was always there for her. **

**She rested her forehead against her hands, enclosed around her key and cried. Then suddenly she felt something, stronger than the presence the Clow cards sued to give off but not as strong as the presence Eriol had. **

**She looked up, but as soon as she did, the presence was gone again.**

**Knowing not to underestimate the power a presence could have, she went to find Li immediately, practically bumping into as she did, he had been running in the opposite direction. "Did you feel that?" He asked.**

"**Yeah, I was coming to find you." Sakura said breathlessly.**

"**I'd better call my mother. I have to tell her about this." Li said, pulling out his cell phone. A surge of hope flashed through Sakura. If there was a presence, he'd stay.**

**End of Part 1 **


End file.
